


Triggering An Alpha’s Rut: The Basics

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Mating Rituals, Alien Boyfriends, and Motherhood: A Self Help Series [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Heat Sex, Interrupted Sex, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Lance, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Protective!Keith, Public Rimming, Public Sex, Riding, normalized public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Lance sat in Keith’s lap, the alpha’s nails clutching down onto Red’s chair, one hand taking Lance’s hips flush against his own. Shiro was shouting over the intercom, and they needed to form Voltron, but Keith seemed to be only focused on the beautiful Omega in front of him.OrWhen under extreme conditions, an apparent threat to their omega can trigger an alpha’s rut.





	1. Chapter One: Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please subscribe to the series to receive updates!!(:
> 
> Also this work has five parts, and I think my upload schedule is gonna be every Monday. (It's prewritten, so lets hope I don't get too excited and post it all at once).

“It’s okay, omega.” Keith soothed, licking across Lance’s neck as the other man rode him. “Take what you need, baby, fuck.”

 

Lance whined as he grinded down once more, Keith meeting him half way, thrusting up into the omega.

 

Lance’s heat was taking a toll on the omega, one that hours of continuous sex and knotting would take on anyone. Keith had taken charge in the first few hours, letting the omega enjoy himself as the alpha had mounted him. Lance had become such a pretty babbling mess. Drool running down his chin as Keith knotted him, Lance coming multiple times in the process.

 

Now, they had made it to the omega’s room. The hangar proved not to be the best place for reunion sex, Lance was still complaining about the crink in his back from getting fucked against the floor on there. It wasn’t Keith’s finest moment, if he was honest.

 

 _“Fuck.”_ Lance arched as he came once again, Keith’s claws almost piercing skin as the omega trembled against him. Lance laid against Keith’s chest as the aftershocks dissipated, pale hands with purple splotches rubbing the omega’s back.

 

“Hey,” Lance said, slightly slapping Keith’s chest. “Don’t think just because I came that you got out of knotting me.”

 

Keith smirked, trusting up once, watching the omega gasp sharply.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

After, when Lance was fit snug around Keith’s knot and purring into Keith’s neck, the alpha allowed himself to drift off. Just for a bit. He had few more days of this, he needed to stay well rested.

 

The whole ordeal so far had been rather tiring.

 

Lance hadn’t wanted to stay in the hangar, despite Keith’s instincts that told the alpha to pin the omega to the closest surface and breed him full. Keith settled for having Lance knotted to him on the walk back to Lance’s room to compensate for said need.

 

The omega hadn’t let Keith into their bedroom for the first two hours. His mother had mentioned this off-handedly, the nesting. It would've been cute, but Lance was essentially locking himself away from his alpha. Which was driving Keith insane. At first he had waited patiently, then the pacing started, and then when Keith had begun to claw against the door, Krolia had gently ushered him away.

 

She was the one who brought him hunting, but was insistent that Keith catch his own game, that it would mean much more to Lance that way.

 

Which led him to dragging a deer-like beast through the castle, a blood stain following them. When Keith had made his way back to Lance’s room, after running into Shiro, he settled in front of the frame once more. Deer resting beside him. He rumbled to alert Lance that he was back, and the door immediately opened at the sound.

 

The omega was clearly distressed, making whiney chirps, pouncing the alpha on site. The alpha chuckled as he embraced the needy omega. Keith nipped at Lance’s neck to sedate the cuban, Lance sagging against him immediately at the nibbling at his scent glands.

 

“You left,” Lance mumbled. Keith growled at the realization, at what Lance must've thought.

 

“Hunting.” Keith gruffed, lifting up his prize to show the omega. Keith blushed as Lance began to laugh his ass off at the massive deer.

 

“Well, uh, maybe Hunk could find something to do with that?” Lance suggested.

 

Keith growled automatically at the thought. This was for his omega, his mate.

 

Lance pulled Keith back into a hug, laughing before he leaned into kiss the grumpy alpha. Pulling back, Lance couldn’t help, but grimace.

 

“Uh, babe. Is that... _blood? On your teeth?_ ”

 

Keith only beamed back at him, smile wide, fangs bloodied and all.

 

They ended up back in their room a few moments later, Keith allowing Lance to carefully lead the alpha into his nest. Lance blushed as he pushed Keith onto the middle of his nest, stuttering as he attempted to get Keith undressed once more.

 

“Such a cute nest, baby.” Keith purred as Lance finished shoving down the alpha’s boxers. “Such a perfect omega. _My_ perfect omega.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Lance whined, grinding his erection down onto Keith’s hardening cock. Keith flipped their positions, pining Lance’s leg up to get a better angle.

 

The nest around them had become a mess in their next few rounds, sticky with slick, sweat, and come. Tan legs wrapped around splotchy hips, as they fucked into Lance.

 

The brief encounter of nesting Keith experienced during Lance’s first few days of were nothing compared to what followed. Lance was basically attempting to clean the entire castle, usually naked. When he wasn’t getting knotted, he was sneaking out of their bedroom to clean some portion of the castle. Shiro had found him in the training room twice now; both times mostly naked and scrubbing the floors.

 

“But, _Keith,_ ” Lance whined as the alpha stared down at him from his hands and knees position on the floor, hands wet with suds. “It smells in here. Probably from your compulsive training.”

 

Keith hummed. Placing his hands on his hips in an inspecting manner before crouching down to get on Lance’s level.

 

Keith tipped Lance’s weight in a single move, tipping Lance forward to more or less fall on his face.

 

Lance hissed as Keith’s finger traced the rim of his hole, having lifted up the large sweater that was originally covering down to Lance’s mid-thigh.

 

“Alpha-” Lance began, but Keith shushed him, pushing the digit up to the knuckle.

 

“Needy little thing, trying to clean the floors, but you’re soaking aren’t you? Too wet to do anything, but get fucked on a big knot.” Keith added a second finger.

 

“Yes,” Lance sobbed as he fucked back on the two fingers. His owns hands attempted to find purchase in the wet floor below him, leverage so he’d stop slipping against the mats.

 

Shiro found them like that an hour later, undressed with the exception of Lance’s orginal oversized sweater (which was rucked up). They were knotted and Keith had laid his jacket underneath Lance so he wouldn’t be directly on the floor. Keith had been whispering praises in the omega’s ear, Lance laughing and batting him away, when Shiro came in and screamed bloody murder.

 

Keith had growled loudly at the intrusion, baring his teeth in an instinctual attempt to scare Shiro off before realizing himself.

 

“Shit, sorry-” Keith began, but was cut off with a loud crash, everything in the room seemed to sharply jerk to the right. Lance cried out as the knot was tug and dislodged.

 

Keith attempted to soothe his omega, nipping at his neck and rumbling as Shiro ran out to investigate. Allura’s voice began to shout frantically for the paladins over the castle's intercom.

 

“It’s okay, omega.” Keith crowded Lance close to himself, eyes bleeding yellow.

 

Keith hadn’t questioned it before he was crowding Lance into a closet in the training deck, covering the Omega in his jacket before he set out to find the source of the disturbance.

 

“I’m not helpless-” Lance was cut off as Keith growled, snaring, his eyes yellow slits.

 

“Stay here, anyone comes near you, _you’ll slit their throat.”_ Keith was clearly agitated, and Lance decided to let it go, not knowing what was happening to his alpha.

 

Lance nodded from his spot from the closet floor, clutching his bayard and clenching his remarks in his teeth.

 

“Princess!” Keith shouted as he ran out from the training deck, shoving on his helmet. “What’s going on?”

 

“Keith,” Allura immediately responded. “We have multiple intruders coming your way-”

 

“I see them,” Keith growled as he lunged, not hesitation before taking out two within seconds. The last one took a bit longer, but eventually fell to the floor with the last two. A movement in his peripheral visions had him moving on instinct, a knife being held to Pidge’s throat before he could process it.

 

“Keith-” Shiro began and Keith realized the rigidness of his own posture, the dig of his extended claws, the change in his vision, and the rigidness of his breathing. He could smell the blood on his knife.

 

He pulled his hand away from Pidge, the sigh of relief from the green paladin loud at the action.

 

“I’m, I’m sorry. I don’t even, I don’t know what just happened.” Keith’s eyes were wide and bright, despite their tainted yellow color.

 

“We do not have time to figure it out either,” Coran interrupted. “Paladins get to your lions, I’m afraid a Galra battle ship has found us once again.”

 

“Keith,” said Shiro. “Are you able to fly Red?”

 

“I’ll meet you in the hangar.” Keith replied instead. “I need to get Lance.”

 

When he got to the training room, Lance was standing outside the closet, changed into his armor and clutching Keith’s jacket, but was rushing towards Keith the moment he saw him.

 

“We need red, right?” Keith swiveled around as Lance bypassed him.

 

“Lance!” Keith shouted as Lance rushed forward, towards the hangars. “You can’t, you’re in heat, baby. You shouldn’t be-”

 

Lance turned in a swift fast moment, eyes cut into tight slits and daring Keith to disagree.

 

_“Like hell I’m not.”_


	2. Chapter Two: Rising Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please subscribe to get updates on future chapters!!(:

When they got to Red’s hangar, which included Keith mainly ranting the entire time and attempting to persuade Lance to let Keith take care of this battle.

 

At one point, Keith had grabbed Lance by the bicep to try and physically usher the omega away -gently, of course.

 

Lance had stopped dead in his tracks and looked once at Keith’s hands. Keith removed the offending appendage before the omega could use his teeth to rip it off. He didn’t try to touch Lance again.

 

As Lance boarded Red, he sighed once, and turned to look at Keith.

 

“Look, either you shut your quiznack and I’ll let you sit in the back of the cockpit or you can walk your entitled alpha ass away from my lion.” Lance gritted, and he could feel Red purring in the back of his mind over the impulsive anger.

 

Lance watched as the alpha’s jaw clenched, but Keith knodded anyway, shoulders tight.

 

The omega rushed to join their team once they were in the lion, the rest of voltron’s paladins happy at the sight of the red lion joining the battle.

 

“Keith, good for you to finally join us.” Shiro quipped, but he was smirking.

 

“Try again!” Lance answered. “Lance McClain reporting for service.”

 

“Hey, buddy,” Hunk said, grimacing. “You sure this is a good idea? With your heat-thing and all?”

 

“Despite popular fucking opinion, I am perfectly fucking capable.” Lance growled, causing Keith to growl in response, upset that his omega was upset.

 

“Hey!” Pidge shouted. “A little less dick measuring contests and more fighting the galra, thanks!” Shiro sighed before speaking.

 

“Pidge is right guys, we need to focus.”

 

Keith grit his teeth as he attempted to retract his claws where they sunk into Red’s interior. He wished they could just go back to how it was only a few days ago, anything other than this.

 

Only two days ago, Lance had insisted on nesting in the common room, and Krolia had excitedly agreed that Lance needed to spend time with his pack. Keith had made Lance wear at least an oversized t-shirt, the omega overheating when they tried for sweatpants.

 

Keith had helped Lance build his makeshift fort, using the wrap around sofa as a support as they laid out any soft things they could find underneath. Lance had to make the executive decision on everything that made it into the fort, but he wasn’t too picky if Keith was the one bringing the items.

 

Lance had wanted Keith to fuck him in the nest. Grinding against his alpha and whimpering, spreading his cute thighs to allow Keith in between them, hoping to get his way. Shit, Keith had wanted to. So the nest would actually smell like them, obviously. It was for Lance’s sake.

 

Okay, he also was super hard and the idea of fucking Lance in the omega’s cute nest was super fucking appealing.

 

It wasn’t Keith’s best moment. He had his dick out, Lance’s shirt pushed up, one hand playing with a dusty brown nipple as he lapped at Lance’s hole. Keith’s other hand was keeping one of Lance’s long, tan legs up and open so Keith could get better access.

 

Omega slick was pretty...amazing, in Keith’s words. Lance didn’t get the attraction, but would lick the excess of Keith’s fingers when the alpha offered anyway. Mainly because he knew his alpha found it incredibly hot.

 

Lance was trying to be quiet, fingers in his mouth in an attempt to shut himself up. He had drool on his fingers and breathless whines slipped through. His back arched when Keith brought him to the edge for the first time, crying from overstimulation as Keith kept up his antics, not letting the omega come down. This is when Pidge yanked up the curtain to the fort and promptly lost their shit. Their screaming causing the other paladins to rush over.

 

“I am a _child!”_ Pidge screamed. Face buried in their hands. “I am never going to unsee that!”

 

Boner wilted, Keith put himself back into his sweats and followed Pidge out of the mess of blankets, the sight of the other members team greeting him as he surfaced, slick still making a mess of his chin and fangs.

 

“You guys were fucking in there?” Hunk shouted. “So uncool, Lance! I know you can hear me, man!”

 

“We weren’t fucking-” Keith attempted before Pidge cut him off.

 

“Doing oral in a public place is just as bad!”

 

Shiro grimaced as he spoke, “Keith seriously? You have an entire bedroom to do that shit.”

 

“To be fair, we came out here because Lance missed his pack, not to fuck. We just got, _uh,_ distracted?” Keith offered, shrugging.

 

So after replacing a blanket or two, Lance had literally dragged each paladin into his nest. Lance was overjoyed, well if Keith would stop postering and growling at the everyone, tucking Lance behind his back.

 

“You are so not getting sex for at least a week, let me see _everyone_.” Lance whined trying to crawl around Keith.

 

Keith simply nipped at Lance arm as it came past him, Lance’s affronted gasp filling everyone’s ears.

 

“You bit me-!” Lance cried.

 

“I barely nipped you.” Keith grumbled, but made a move to rub his face against Lance’s -for the omega’s comfort, of course.

 

In the same moment, the blue bedsheet of a curtain peeled back as Krolia peered through.

 

“A pack nest!” She gasped and attempted to come in, but halted when Keith growed as her. In a swift movement she bared her neck and allowed Keith to sniff it before he ushered her in, allowing her to sit on the same side as Lance.

 

“Um, if we do that weird neck thing, will Keith quit growing at us, or?” Hunk asked.

 

Krolia’s eyes went wide with amusement.

 

“Of course!” She cheered. “He just needs you to summit to Lance as his omega. By showing him you most vulnerable point, you a recognizing him as the most suitable alpha to mate the omega in heat.”

 

So one by one, they all offered Keith their neck, each with different levels of worry.

 

“Please dont bite me, please don't bite me. Keith, _I swear to gods._ ” Hunk yelped as Keith finished and he pulled away.

 

“Um, can I get some samples as payback for this or-” Pidge cut themself off Keith pulled away, rolling his eyes and shoving the green paladin along.

 

“This is such a strange quirk, do all galra do this?” Allura asked when Keith finished with her, the alpha shrugging at the question.

 

Shiro was scented last, going without incident, well if you discounted the black paladin’s roll of eyes at the ridiculousness of this whole situation.

 

After said ordeal, they all ended up in a puppy pile of sorts, all cuddled close in Lance’s nest. His omega was cradled into his side, protected by pack, safe. His omega was safe.

 

As a blast hit the side of Red and sent the lion flying to the right Keith desperately wanted to go back to that moment.

 

The absolute fury he was feeling in the moment was intense, something he had never felt before. Like he wanted to personally rip out each of their opponents throats and watch the blood drip from them.

 

It was like he was suddenly some sort of animal.

 

He found himself walking towards Lance’s chair a moment later, the ripe scent of omega beckoning him forward.

 

Lance glanced towards him as Keith entered his peripheral vision.

 

“What the fuck is up with you now?” Lance asked trying to focus on the battle in front of them.

 

“I don’t, uh, I don’t know.”

 

But something in Keith was telling him to pounce, to claim his omega, to mate with Lance. Breed him until he was dripping with Keith’s come and wearing Keith’s teeth high on his neck, for everyone to see. A claimed omega. His claimed omega.

 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make a joke, but it'll spoil the fic so I must retain myself ):


	3. Chapter Three: Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, for the skipped Monday,, but I hope you enjoy the update !!

When Keith first began courting Lance, a confusing process for them both, it began small. Lance wasn’t yet experiencing any omega instincts, and was basically clueless to what Keith was doing. 

 

It began when Keith started stealing the other paladin’s blankets, leaving them in Lance’s room, messy and covering every surface. They hadn’t even been seeing each other sexually at this point, but the need to provide for the one he was enamored with was overwhelming. 

 

He would bring small treats back from his mission, whether he bought them or  _ caught  _ them —well Lance didn't ask and sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Keith made sure Lance got a good portion on all of his meals, and was very insistent that others kept a good distance from Lance. 

 

Lance hadn’t really read too deeply into any of it, had basically ignored it and shrugged it off. Keith was quite fond of Lance’s oblivious attitude, the cuban not even knowing Keith was literally flirting with him until the alpha had shrugged off his own red jacket and slipped it onto Lance’s shivering shoulders one day. The planet they had been on was particularly cold, and Keith’s blood ran hotter anyway. 

 

It had nothing to do with how much his jacket would smell like the younger now, or how Lance would be bathed in Keith’s own scent. 

 

Now, Lance realized, that he hadn’t been able to recognize the signs for what they were. Part of Keith’s Galran heritage. 

 

So as Keith hovered over him, purple taking over his pale skin, sharps nails digging into the chair next to him, it was clear to blue paladin. This was a galra instinct or reaction or whatever, but he needed to be very fucking careful about how he proceeded. 

 

“Keith, buddy, baby, please tell me you’re not contracting some sort of Alien disease _ right fucking now?”  _ Okay he was less subtle than he wanted to be , but of fucking course this would happen now. When else would it?

 

Keith’s intense gaze at him was unwavering, eyes sharp into Lance’s soul as he moved around him. The alpha came to kneel in front of the blue paladin, Lance trying to glance down at him in between following the orders Shiro shouted in his ear. 

 

The alpha was laying his head in Lance’s lap, sniffing around his crotch purring super fucking loudly. Lance tried to focus on the battle in front of him, the voices of his team, but something was overtaking him. 

 

He could feel himself getting wet again, the pleased sounds his alpha was making at the smell getting louder. 

 

Lance’s knew he was in heat, and apparently whole point was to continuously breed, but could it also be effecting Keith this much that Lance wasn’t getting knotted? Lance moved a hand down to pet at Keith’s head, gasping when the alpha nipped at his finger, a smile on his lips. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Lance asked, bright purple and yellow eyes looking back up at him.

 

“Lance?” Allura asked over the comms as she heard the question. “Are you holding up? Is everything okay?” 

 

“I, I don't know.” Lance hesitated, biting his lip as he went on. “Keith is acting weird, I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s okay, I think. He’s just, like, spacey? And he’s shifting.”

 

Keith growled at the unsteady lift in Lance’s voice, the heat made it difficult to hide his emotions, his smell and tone giving his worry for his mate away easily. 

 

“Oh dear,” Krolia muttered not a moment later. “Lance, you need to keep your scent steady. Of course, Keith’s body chose now of all times to react like this, the most perfect fucking time-”

 

Shiro cut her off, worry edged sharply in his voice over the comm.

 

“Krolia what’s wrong with Keith?” He asked, a blast in the background following the question. 

 

“He may be entering his rut, probably caused by the stress of a battle during his omega’s heat.” She answered solemnly, in a quiet tone, trying to keep the omega calm.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“What the fuck is a  _ rut _ ?” Lance half shouted causing Keith to growl again, reaching up to nip at Lance’s neck to calm the omega. Lance went limp immediately at the gesture, purring at his alpha in response. 

 

“It is the alpha’s version of a heat. They have the same response, _ although with the opposite parts _ , to breed. It’s their mating season. Most pairs’ heat and ruts don't line up until they are mated, but some alphas and omegas are pushed into early cycles when they think their mate is in danger.” Krolia took a large breath.

 

“You need to keep him calm and keep yourself calm,” She continued. “He could become feral.” 

 

“Perfect fucking timing as always Keith,” Pidge grunted.

 

“Hey, language. It’s, uh, kinda sweet? In a totally weird, sexual way.” Hunk offered. 

 

“Um, how exactly am I supposed to keep him calm?” Lance asked. 

 

A loud crash followed, the black lion receiving a particularly hard blow to side, causing the lion to veer off before Shiro regained control. 

 

Shiro grunted from the hit, rejoining the team as they continued to try and lead the smaller fleets away from the base ship. 

 

“Look, Lance just do your best to _ figure it out _ .” Shiro groaned.

 

Keith had pulled Lance onto lap his by now, face stuffed into the crook of Lance’s neck as the omega tried to focus on steering his lion away from blasts. It seemed as the alpha couldn't care less about the fight around him, content with grinding his hips up into Lance and nipping at the omega’s jaw. 

 

“This isn’t working!” Allura shouted. “They are surrounding the lions!” 

 

“Allura’s right-”  Pidge began.

 

“Shiro-”  That was Hunk.

 

Shiro bit his lip, taking a calculated breath before he barked out the order.

 

“That’s it. Form Voltron!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *que voltron sequence that they play every time and is becoming increasingly annoying, but I still love the show anyway—* 
> 
> Shiro: "Form Voltron!"
> 
> Me and the tv, simultaneously: "dun dun, dun dun dun—”
> 
> +I could still use a beta for this story, if anyone is interested. Email me [here](mailto:mkelseym7@gmail.com).


	4. Chapter Four: Falling Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be gentle with me, thanks
> 
> also if you emailed to be a beta and are still interested even though im awful please feel free to email again (link is at the bottom of the last chapter).

A collective gasp was heard through the coms as they formed Voltron, a red flush coming to Lance’s face as he realized what was happening. The _bond_ they all shared, the absolute melding of their minds, and what it must be pushing onto the other paladins. It wasn’t like they could read his thoughts or anything crazy, they could just feel the, uh, _intensity_ coming from him and Keith’s portions of the bond.

 

“What the fuck.” Pidge spit out, face twisted up in disgust. The team had a vague understanding of dynamics and of what went into it, but never before had they gotten such an up close look.

 

“I know this...new _aspect_ is distracting,” Shiro began, voice loud over the comms, breaking everyone out of their shock. “Ignore it. Pidge, you and Hunk have a squad coming on you side-”

 

“Got it!” Hunk answered, Voltron moving to face the oncoming attack, Hunk attaching his bayard.

 

Shiro continued to bark out orders as they shot down ship after ship with Hunk’s energy canon. Lance had lost himself in the battle for a while, trying to ignore Keith’s claws clutching his hips as he was still positioned in the alpha’s lap.

 

Lance could feel the plush of fur and fangs against his neck and knew Keith must have fully shifted. Anytime Shiro was yelling something at Lance, Keith would be lowly growling until he stopped. Anytime a blow hit Red particularly hard, Keith was roaring behind him, hands twitching like he was two seconds from taking over.

 

Lance kept hissing at him everytime he tried, his own blunt teeth bared at the alpha. The other paladins attempted to ignore the entire ordeal, and were doing a good job of it too.

 

Well, until Keith sort of freak out and semi lost his shit. The fight was in a steady state of regression, the galra unrelenting, but not good at standing their ground -probably a fleet of lower status. So the constant shouting had dwindled, shots at red had dwindled, the roaring alpha clawing at his chest had seemed to calm down for now. Keith was still fully shifted, fluffy and yellowed eyed, but the alpha had allowed himself to sag back against the chair, giving Lance space to pilot, finally.

 

The alpha’s fur covered skin was still hot, blood thrumming loudly, but it was like he hit a lull for now, and Lance was definitely thankful for it. That was until, well, he was sure Keith didn’t do it intentionally. The omega hadn’t been paying attention to him, and it was all instinctive, Keith wasn’t even thinking about it when he spread Lance’s legs.

 

His omega was in heat and public mating was natural for the galra, so really Keith shouldn’t be blamed when he reached a claw over to press against the wetness seeping through Lance’s spandex. The omega, though, keened immediately, a fresh wave of slick following the stimulation. The line that connected them went silent very fucking quickly, but was soon loud again as the rush of a moving Keith came over it.

 

The alpha, preening from his omega’s reaction, had moved in for the kill. Efficiatenly making them both stand and bending Lance over Red’s controls, presenting for his alpha in a matter of seconds.

 

Lance from a few minutes ago was gone, replaced with a keening omega desperate in his heat. And Keith was so fucking close to giving him everything the omega begged for. Until Shiro’s loud _screaming_ broke the haze that had surrounded them both.

 

“Keith! Keith! Fucking- stop!” And, really, who was Shiro to tell Keith -the alpha, what to do. Keith only growled loudly in response, Lance purring at the action, eyes wide and dazed looking back at him. Keith smiled easy at the omega below him once more, but Shiro wasn’t forgotten as the black paladin continued to yell at him over the comms.

 

Keith had tuned most of it out, silly things about _responsibility_ and _patience_ and _sacrifice_. Which was all easy to ignore when Keith had such a pretty little thing beneath him, begging for him, his, his omega, all his.

 

Keith was stuck of a continuous loops of _mine_ s in his head, over and over as he continued to touch Lance in soft movements.

 

“-it's dangerous, Keith-” _Danger_ . Now that had him pausing, thinking, and finally fucking on the edge of realization. Everything was still a deep, intense hase except for Lance and _danger, danger, they were in danger, his omega was in danger, Lance was in danger._ Keith pulled back as though he was dunked in a sudden coldness, everything icy around him, and he was the thing causing this beautiful thing below him to freeze to death.

 

Something was telling Keith to get away from Lance, that he was danger. So in a quick tumble, Keith propped Lance back in his chair, the omega letting out a soft, confused whine at the action, but Keith didn’t stop to answer it. Instead, the alpha was pushing himself into a small room, a closet maybe, in the back of Red’s cockpit, praying the Red would somehow know to not let him out and _shit maybe Lance was freaking out and he should really go back out there_ , but the moment his touched the door once more he knew it wasn’t going to open. _Red always knew, damn it._

 

So Keith let his back hit the wall and then slide right down it to sit on the floor, locked in a closet in his original lion as his omega was hopefully coming to it as well on the other side of the door.

 

At first, the omega was shocked still, only small cries leaving his lips at the sudden loss of the alpha’s hands on him. Fingers scrambling down to hold the arms of the chair, nails digging into the plush of the captain’s chair.

 

As Lance panted, the voices of his teammates began to register in his ear once more. The fog of heat began to dissipate, lessen around him until he was back in the moment once more. _His stupid, clever alpha had locked himself in some closet. Gods, Lance loves him._

 

“Sorry about that gays,” Lance choked out. “I am back in commission.”

 

“You motherfucking-” Pidge began, buy Shiro cut them off.

 

“Great! Fantastic! Now, if we can finish this up before I go bleach my eyes out that would be great.” Shiro sighed.

 

“Seconded.” Hunk mumbled.

 

Ah, yes, they probably did get a nice show of what went down. He wondered what was it that they actually felt through the bond, but felt it better not to ask. He was sure they would complain in fucking graphic detail about it later.

 

The battle isn’t the important part, Lance was pretty lucid for the large majority of it anyway, alternating between several minutes of sharp reality vs time passing in the blink of a blurry eye. Back and forth and all over again, and honestly lucky to have such a great team that could pick up his slack, knowing he has done it for them before and would always return the favor.

 

Keith had began clawing at the door at one point, had tried everything including an assortment of sounds (i.e. meowing and purring) to entice the omega, but it was hopeless. _Gods, Keith was such a kitten and the asshat didn’t even know it._ Red continued to purr reassuringly in Lance’s mind, keeping him calm and guiding him throughout the battle.

 

When the paladins finally made their way back to the palace, the battle won, but the war against the galra still raging, Lance found himself shaking in anticipation. Red turned his chair to face where Keith was hidden, knowing the direction Lance’s mind was flowing.

 

Lance watched as the door began to slide open, unlocked by the lion as a sharp keen sprang from his lips, heat taking him over once more. He sat there, watching Keith be revealed, his alpha still fully shifted, smirking when they made eye contact.

 

_Fucking finally._

 

Lance stayed in his chair as Keith approached, claws twitching like he was about to finish stalking his prey and actually make a move. He didn’t keep Lance waiting long. Lance let out a pleased sigh as the alpha hoisted the omega out of the chair, both still in their bulky armor as Lance locked his legs around the alpha’s hips.

 

Keith was quick to remedy that situation as well, he was sure Allura could make them new undersuits _-it would be fine._ Right now the only thing that mattered is that he got inside his omega like fucking yesterday.

 

The alpha decided he wanted the omega on his back, wanting to see that very pretty face crying and scratched in pleasure as Keith fucked his beloved. Trying to figure out where he was the hard part, and Lance wasn’t one for patience.

 

In a quick movement, Lance had pushed his alpha on the chair once more, moving to straddle him there. Keith didn’t stay shocked for long, however, snapping out of it when Lance grinded his hips down onto the alpha, their cocks jutting together roughly.

 

Keith growled, putting his hands tightly on Lance’s hip to steady the omega’s rash movements. The omega purred at the tight grip, leaning down to kiss Keith once more. Keith reached to feel Lance’s hole, grinning through the kiss when his clawed fingertips found it sloppy and wet already, the alpha in him preening. _Such a good mate, perfect omega._

 

“Please, alpha. _‘M ready. Please_ -” Lance begged as Keith traced his rim with a sharp nail.

 

“Finger yourself, baby. Show me you’re ready.”

 

Lance did as told, quickly moving to prep himself for his alpha. Keith ran his lips along the omega’s collarbone as he waited for the pretty thing to finish. Soon enough Lance had removed his fingers and was reaching back to find the alpha’s cock.

 

Keith hissed when he felt his tip brush against Lance’s wet hole, crying out when Lance lined himself up and sank down in one smooth motion. The omega cried out as he was filled, thighs trembling from the pleasure. Keith cooed up at him quietly, pecking a kiss on the omega’s lips as he let out reassuring chirps.

 

After Lance had adjust, the omega began to lift himself once more, moving up and down in rushed, rough motions. Plush lips let whines escape easily as he fucked himself, blunt nails scratching against Keith’s chest for purchase.

 

Keith met Lance on every thrust down, claws clutching tans hips, nipping small cuts into the skin.

 

Lance was the first to come, clenching tight as his orgasm splatter against their chests, hole gushing a fresh wave of slick at the same time.

 

Not far behind, Keith nipped at the omega pulse to calm Lance down, his knot swelling up inside his lover as the alpha released.

 

The alpha clutched the omega close as they both came down, the alpha rumbling in comfort as Lance tried to squeezed as close as he could to his mate.

 

“Good boy.” Keith praise as he traced Lanc’es hole, stretched around his knot and thigh slicked with the omega’s wetness.

 

“Such a perfect mate. _My_ perfect mate.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought I could just leave this unfinished?? nah fam.
> 
> Also thank you everyone for all the supportive comments on here and my Tumblr! Reading all your comments is what really made me want to update ♡ 
> 
> Low-key I dont wanna spoil too much but ya girl got plans past this fic for the rest of the series(;


	5. Chapter Five: Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I can't believe I am saying this, but enjoy the final chapter of this fic??wow
> 
> enjoy<3

By the time they left Red, both Lance’s heat and Keith’s rut had come to a stop. Lance’s body was alive with bruises, purple and blue hues from their lovemaking. His hole was still wet and filled with Keith’s seed, thighs drenched with the excess;there was no denying he was a well bred omega. 

 

The smell of mating and sex was potent not just on them, but stained in the cockpit of their lion. 

 

Keith loved it. 

 

Lance had somehow managed a makeshift nest in the midst of it all, and was currently slumbering soundly in the space. Keith watched him from the seat of the pilots chair, still naked and resting his head on his hand lazily. He was thankful not to be a fluffball anymore, having shifted back after his rut had ended, but he couldn’t help but to smirk at the fact that Lance didn’t care either way.  _ Fucking closet furry. _

 

The omega’s eye blinked open then, almost like he knew Keith was talking shit. Lance made a show of stretching out, making small keens as he pushed his arms above his head, tilting his chest up to relieve some pressure. He was still soft with sleep, spreading his thighs easily and naturally. Keith chuckled at the sight of it.

 

“Not even in heat and you’re still soaking for it.” Lance didn’t bother with a response, instead choosing to roll himself in a swift motion, pushing his plush ass into the air once more. Immediately at the change in position, a mix of cum and slick slowly spilled down tan thighs. The growl from Keith was automatic at such a sight. Pouncing was only the next logical action.

 

Lance whined as the alpha licked up the trail, tracing it back to the source as his tongue lapped away at the omega’s fucked-loose hole, still flushed pink and swollen from their earlier matings. Lance continued to purr and pant as Keith went to work cleaning him up, the alpha diligent in cleaning up the mess they had made.

 

Keith growled as he finished lapping the mess up, hips jerking as his erection throbbed to be in the omega once more. Instead he pushed Lance’s legs together, the omega whining in question, but the alpha only rumbled in response, shifting his own body up. 

 

Taking Lance’s hips in hand, Keith slipped between the slick of Lance’s thighs, the omega whining as the head of Keith’s cock slipped against his perineum, passed his balls, and against the underside of his own dick.

 

“Can’t let all that cleaning go to waste, huh, baby?” Keith asked, smiling as the omega cried below him, the friction feeling so fucking good, but just not enough. 

 

“Please, alpha, I, oh fuck-” Lance began.

“What, baby?” Keith whispered into the omega’s ear. “What do you need?”

 

“In my hole, please, need it.” Lance cried as he pushed back, Keith humming as he pushed a finger into Lance, a second joining it soon after. 

 

It didn’t take too long more for the omega to come undone, it all becoming too much, throwing him over the edge. Keith growled as his continued to fuck between the omega’s thighs, Lance’s noises of overstimuation only edging him on. Claws pressed down onto old bruises as Keith came, hips stuttering as his made a whole new mess against Lance’s stomach. 

 

Keith carried Lance out of the lion, planning to finally bathe the omega and maybe get a proper meal if Lance was up to it. He brought Lance back to their room first, letting the omega clean up his nest a little before he dragged Lance into the bath. 

 

Keith took his time cleaning his mate, being gentle as he scrubbed against the multitude of marks on his beloved’s skin. Lance whined as he took a moment to press his fingertips against one on the omega’s hip with a smug smile.

 

“So pretty,” Keith mumbled as he pulled back to continue his cleaning. As Keith finished, Lance moved to return the favor. Keith didn’t try to stop him as the omega began cleaning him, chirping and purring happily as he helped his alpha, tracing fingertips over scars, blushing red as he scrubbed over the red lines his nails left in their mating, Keith laughing over his shoulder at the omega’s sudden shyness. 

 

When Lance finally got Keith out of the tub and into clean clothes, the alpha pretend to pout and delay the omega’s reuniting with the team, but Lance wasn’t having it; running ahead of Keith as soon as he was wearing the bare minimum to see his pack. 

 

Lance tackled the first person he saw, which was thankfully Hunk, scenting his neck excitedly. A bewildered Pidge was pulled into the mess next Lance curling over them both as he made grabby hands in the direction of Shiro and Allura sitting on the couch. Shiro rolled his eyes as he joined the puppy pile, the Princess following excitedly behind him. 

 

Keith moved to go make Lance some food, finding Coran and his mother talking as he entered the kitchen. Krolia spotted him immediately.

 

A million questions falling from her mouth, she picked him up into a hug, lifting Keith off of the ground with her strength -over excited and full of pride. 

 

“Where’s your omega?” She asked, pushing passed him after she had set him down. Keith heard her squeal excitedly as she joined the puppy pile in the other room. 

 

Coran helped Keith prepare something for the team, bringing plates out to the living room when it was ready. Lance swatted at Keith when he tried to come close, but the alpha wasn’t having it. Picking up the omega easily, he brought Lance over to the couch to eat. 

 

Keith was trying to be civil about the whole thing, but the whole team kept talking to Lance and _ he was barely even picking at his food, and he really didn’t mean to, he just- _

 

Well, growled super fucking loudly to silence the room, using Lance’s gaping mouth as a chance to start feeding the omega himself. 

 

Lance smiled around each forkful as Keith made sure he ate. He was just being a good alpha, okay? His mate needed his strength after such a long heat, especially with his rut added onto it. 

 

Suddenly a faint smell of sweet hit the air, both Keith’s and Krolia head’s turned fast at the scent to Lance’s face, blushed, but eyes pointed down at his food as he continued to eat. Keith did it without thinking, it was only instinctual at this point. He reach for Lance’s thighs, parting and hiking them up without a second thought. 

 

Lance made a soft sound as his back hit the couch, food forgotten. Keith didn’t pay him any mind as he made quick work of pushing the length of a long shirt Lance had put on up past bare thighs. His tongue was on Lance a second later, lapping at the leaking slick in a hungry manner. 

 

Keith came back up seconds later, chin sticky and satisfied. Pulling Lance’s shirt back down and kissing the omega softly for good measure, before directing the omega’s attention back on the food. 

 

Lance was happily chomping away at his food once more when Keith turned his head back to the rest of their friends and, well, his brain finally did that thing were it caught up with his actions and-

 

“I’m going back to the nest,” Keith rushed, voice high pitched and face red as he quickly stood. Shiro still had his hands around Pidge’s eyes, Hunk was covering his own, and Allura and Coran were obviously choking down their questions. His mom only looked up from her food, mouth full, eyebrows raised in question at his hasty exit. 

 

He heard Lance’s nervous giggle from down the hall, all eyes definitely now on him. 

 

Keith jumped face first into the nest after he shut the door behind himself, finally groaning his embarrassment. Lance was going to be mad that he left him behind. It was definitely Keith’s fault after all, but gods, Keith couldn’t help but to preen at how Lance had reacted, so pliant and good. Spreading his thighs easily for his alpha’s tongue, barely thinking about it, trusting his alpha to take care of him. 

 

Keith was hard. Lance was gonna be  _ pissed.  _ He tried to ignore that as he pushed a hand into his sweats, hand grasping his cock. He was always a little too rough with himself, not like Lance was. Lance was perfect, all sweet touches, edging him up to his release, purring sweet nothings as tan fingers twisted over the alpha’s erection. 

 

Keith came easy, a sharp cry on his lips and his fangs hanging low. He looked to where the cum had manage to fall on one of his sweatshirts that made up the nest; well, maybe Lance wouldn’t be  _ that _ mad.

 

Almost like Lance could read his thoughts, the door was opening a second later and immediately upon entering Lance gave Keith the look as he spotted the dirtied sweater.

 

“You’re awful.”

 

“Lance,” Keith began.

 

“The worst.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Horrible alpha.”

 

“Hey-” Keith sat up, but Lance was pushing his back down to lay on top of him.

 

“Okay.” Lance admitted. “Maybe you aren’t too bad of an alpha.” Keith huffed in response as he pulled the omega closer. 

 

They laid there for a bit, breathing in each other scents as Keith’s cum began to dry on his stomach. 

 

“Keith?” Lance asked. Keith hummed in response, already drifting into sleep and slightly drowsy.

 

“I wanna do the mating ceremony with you.” Now  _ that _ had Keith awake again.

 

_ End. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that this fic is actually complete. Thank you all so much for being so patient with updates and for staying during this long ass journey! 
> 
> That being said the series is not done yet! I have plans, but please leave your ideas/thoughts on my tumblr linked below!!  
> ~ Flare
> 
> ps I still live off of comments and kudos, so please leave a thirsty hoe some love

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS 
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:


End file.
